Knightmares
by theL3monTart
Summary: The team face a new villain, and end up sharing the same dreams. Or should I say nightmares. Will this bring them apart, or closer as a team? As secrets and dark pasts are brought to light.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is just the prologue, so i PROMISE that the other chapters will be longer! Really I do!**

**This story has been stuck in my head for quite awhile, so I really wanted to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D Ideas and tips are much appreciated. Also, I love reviews! (Who doesn't!) So if you want quicker updates, review! XD **

**Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly strike a lottery worth over a billion dollars, I'm not owning DC comics anytime soon.. sigh**

* * *

><p>It was yet another ordinary day for our young teenage heroes, who were busy in the mountain engaging themselves in yet another one of Black Canary's training sessions. Robin was paired to Kid Flash, much to Wally's dismay, and currently had his speedy best friend in a head lock near the centre of the training ring.<p>

"Dudeee! Dudeee! I give up!" Wally cried out while attempting to free himself. Robin surprisingly let go, only to make a quick swipe under Wally's feet causing him to lift of the ground before landing hard on his butt. The words 'failed' flashed from below him, earning him a snicker from both Robin and Artemis. Kaldur, M'gann and even Superboy couldn't help but crack out small smiles.

"Laugh all you want, blondie. I'd like to see you take Rob on if you think its so easy." An annoyed Wally grumbled at the team's green archer.

To which she smirked back saying, "Hmph. Anytime, anyplace."

"Then how bout right now, right here." Taunted Robin, who had hardly broken a sweat throughout the entire 10 minutes he had spent sparring. "I'm as whelmed as ever." Artemis was about to answer, when Batman's voiced boomed through the speakers.

"Black Canary, team, report to the mission room." The dark knight commanded in his usual steely voice.

The 6 teens and their teacher quickly made their way to said destination, and were greeted by Batman's cowled covered face on the large monitor screen.

"Black Canary, you are needed in Iceland. The league has received information that the Cold Family, lead by Mr. Freeze, has created a device which threatens to send the world into the next ice age. The leaguers that were dispatched have sent an SOS requiring further assistance."

"Understood, I'm on my way." Black Canary answered confidently, and proceeded to make her way to the zeta beams which announced her exit. After a few seconds, Wally couldn't stand the silence and finally spoke.

"Err.. if you don't mind me asking.. What about us?" Wally asked curiously.

"Yeah. You can't expect us to just sit back when the world is in danger, can you?" blurted Artemis.

The rest of the team shared nods before returning their gazes to Batman.

"This mission is a league mission and is therefore our responsibility. You are, however, needed elsewhere." Answered Batman as a map and picture of some guy in a black knight armor appeared on the large screen. "A new villain has just been reported in the upper east side of Gotham, destroying nearby buildings, and injuring civilians. As the league is now busy with its own matters, it has agreed to let the team handle this one. That's if you think you're ready."

"We're ready." Kaldur, the leader answered on behalf of the team, who exchange looks of excitement and anticipation.

"Good. But use extreme caution. As I have mentioned before, this enemy has never been sighted, and no other hero has ever encountered it. We are therefore unaware of what its capable off. Prepare yourselves and depart as soon as possible."

The team nodded in understanding and quickly went off to prepare for the danger they were about to face. Not knowing that this new enemy was not only going to bring them one step closer into becoming great heroes, but also one step closer to becoming a even greater team. As hidden secrets and past memories are revealed, whether they want them to or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the official first chapter :D Enjoy~**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes! **

* * *

><p>After an 8 minute flight in the bioship, the team finally arrived in Gotham. Surveying the scene below from the skies they observed the damage that had been done. The culprit was nowhere in sight, but he left a trail of devastation in his wake.<p>

Police cars and ambulances lined the streets of the upper east side of Gotham. Surrounding them were severely ruined buildings; holes and craters in place of walls, empty window frames missing the crystal clear glass it once held, bent traffic signs and lampposts lay alongside piles and piles of scattered debris. To make matters worse, about 40 civilians lay injured or unconscious on the battered roads and sidewalks.

The bioship landed in front of a police car, much to the policemen's surprise, as the group of teenage heroes walked confidently down the ship's ramp.

"What have we got on our hands commissioner?" asked Robin upon seeing the wise looking man, chief of Gotham's finest forces. Well, as fine as you could get from Gotham's usual unfair and corrupt justice system.

"Robin! I see you've arrived." The commissioner answered turning to the young boy wonder. "Where's Batman?"

"Busy." Robin answered simply. "But dont worry, we can handle this. Please, tell us whats the current situation."

"Oh! Yes! A strange looking suspect wearing a suit of armor suddenly appeared here about 15 minutes ago. Eyewitnesses reported first sighting the 'knight' standing in the middle the middle of the street between Fraize road and Hampten avenue (not real places). He stood unmoving and unresponsive for 2 minutes before suddenly going on a rampage, destroying the surrounding area. We do not know of his motives or of his abilities. He was last seen making his way into that building over there." The man finished, pointing to a white tiled building around 500 metres away where a group of swat men held up their protective shields, forming an organised semi-circle around the entrance.

However, before Robin or anyone else in the team could speak another word, said building began to rumble and shake. The swat members dispersed frantically as the building's support beams finally gave in, bringing the structure crashing to the ground.

"Save the civilians! They are the first priority!" Aqualad ordered as the team sprung into action. Superboy punched away the falling debris, while Miss Martian levitated the latter. The rest of the team helped carry and guide the innocent bystanders out of danger behind the wall of police cars.

Only after every civilian was confirmed safe and secure did the team run up to face their foe, the man in a suit of armor. From the dark cloud of smoke and dust that surrounded the collapsed building, a figure slowly walked out from the shadows. His metal boots clanked loudly across the broken cement and gravel. Eventually, he came to a stop standing menacingly in the middle to the street with his back facing the group of young heroes.

Aqualad ordered the team to spread out and hide among the wreckage, setting themselves up for a surprise attack on his signal. Before they could set their plan into action though, the enemy suddenly turned around and raised an arm pointing it towards where M'gann was floating invisibly. Dark matter swirled and collected in his hand before shooting out in single, rapid line directly hitting the young martian on her shoulder. She cried out in pain before falling to the ground but was thankfully caught by Kaldur who was crouching below her.

"M'gann!" Conner yelled out in rage and charged madly at the knight upon seeing his injured girlfriend in his leader's arms. The knight got ready for another attack this time aiming it young Kryptonian, but as the dark light left his hand Wally pushed Conner out of the way, causing the attack to miss them both.

"Come on, SB! We're as upset as you are, but we gotta calm down if we're gonna get this guy!" Wally yelled trying to calm the clone down.

The clone was still panting from rage but seemed to mellow down a little as he nodded at the speedster and got back on his feet. M'gann recovered from the earlier attack and slowly stood up shakily, supported by Aqualad and Artemis who had run to her side as soon as she had fallen.

"Puny mortals.." the knight suddenly spoke, surprising the young heroes. "You are fools for trying to defy me. Knightmare can never be defeated!"

"Knightmare? Seriously, he couldn't come up with a better supervillain name?" joked Wally.

"Your pitiful world is mine, so surrender now, or face my wrath!"

"Another villain trying to take over the world, what else is new? These guys are seriously starting to lack in creativity." Robin joked as well.

Knightmare let out a roar before releasing streaks of dark light from around his body, creating even more holes in the already crumbling surroundings. The team jumped out of its way, dodging the attacks, and regrouped after the light settled down.

"M'gann, are you okay to fight?" Kaldur asked firmly.

The Martian replied shyly, "I- I think I'm alright."

"Okay then. Any ideas on how to beat this guy?" Artemis asked.

"Well, we've only just seen how he attacks and can't determine any of his weaknesses just from that little demonstration. So I think our best bet right now is a full on attack." Suggested the team's hacker.

The rest of the team agreed in unison, and after a quick discussion on their battle plan they turned on the offensive. Kid Flash was up first, sending an array of quick punches and kicks around the Knight's armor. This threw the knight of balance as Superboy rushed forward and landed a strong punch right in his chest, denting the metal plate that covered the enemy's body.

Before the knight had time recover, Artemis launched an arrow while Robin threw his birdarangs, both exploding simultaneously as it hit their enemy.

Aqualad got his water bearers out and formed an electric whip out of water, slashing the knight and creating streaks of rusted metal along his body covering where the water had touched. When he moved out of the way, M'gann started levitating the remnants of the collapsed building and hurtled them toward the knight, burying him in rubble.

After the cloud of dust settled down and the team felt it was safe to investigate, they approached the small mountain of cement and stone. Strangely, the knight was nowhere to be seen, but he did leave behind a small amulet made of onyx that glowed a mysterious green colour.

"Cool! Souvenir!" smiled Kid Flash, picking up the amulet and tucking it inside his suit's hidden pocket. "But really, where'd the guy go?"

"Assuming he was capable of using dark magic, he must have teleported himself away." Assumed Kaldur, who was searching through the dirt for clues. "All we can do for now is to return to the cave and wait to see where he shall appear next."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Mount Justice**

The team had just returned to the mountain and split up to do their own thing. Conner held M'gann tight in his arms and tended to her wounds. Wally decided to watch TV since there was nothing better to do, while Artemis sat nearby him on the other couch reading a book.

Kaldur was in the mission room thinking about their next course of action with Robin right next to him, putting in his own ideas and theories. In the middle of the discussion, a beep resounded from the monitor signalling an incoming call. Batman's cowled face appeared on screen.

"Kaldur, Robin, how was the mission?"

"Hey Bats." Robin answered. "We were successful in securing the civilians but unfortunately Knightmare, thats what he called himself, got way. No clue where he is as of right now. I ran a search on any reports or strange energy signatures since his disappearance, but nothing seems different from usual."

"Also, it seems that this villain fights with dark magic, which it is not one of the kinds I am familiar with." Kaldur spoke. "Though he may have escaped us, he did however leave behind a strange amulet which we have yet to-"

Kaldur was cut off as a loud yelp was heard from the leaving room, followed by two shouts and a scream.

Robin turned quickly to the monitor. "Batman! We have to-"

"Go." The dark knight nodded, as the duo ran to their comrades.

When they got there, they were shocked to see their fellow teammates lying motionless on the floor. Kaldur and Robin rushed over and checked for a pulse, relieved when they found one in every person.

"That's strange." Voiced the boy wonder. "They're just.. sleeping."

"Were any of the alarms triggered? Are there any intruders?" asked Kaldur.

Robin brought up his wrist computer and began typing away.

"The system didn't pick anything up. No signs of hacking or any other electronic signals either. So what could.." Robin paused as he stared at the glowing amulet on the ground, which lay nearby Wally's snoring body.

"You don't think.." They never got the chance, as the amulet started glowing even brighter. The light engulfing both of them as they let out grunts of surprise. Their eyes felt 50 times heavier and both young heroes suddenly got very, very sleepy. Finally closing their eyes, their bodies hit the ground softly as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Let me know by.. REVIEWING! XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wasn't so happy writing this chapter :( and maybe its because out of everyone, Kaldur is kinda last on my favorite character list :P But I'll try to make the rest better! I still hope you guys like it though! Thank you guys so so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! :D**

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance! I may edit it in the future. Also, I don't own YJ of DC comics okay? :(**

**Sorry it it all seems rushed too.. cause as I mentioned before, Kaldur's not my favorite. Sorry Kaldur Fangirls, but I'm team Robin :D**

* * *

><p>The bright light shone blindingly in Robin and Kaldurs eyes before it consumed them and brought on the darkness. The next moment, they slowly blinked their eyes open and found their teammates staring at them from above, their faces plastered with worry.<p>

Wally sighed in relief as he helped his best friend sit up. "Phew. Rob, you alright?"

Robin grunted but slowly stood up, so did Kaldur who was beside him.

'Whe-where are we?" asked the boy wonder as he slowly took note of his surroundings. The team was trapped in a square room, with no windows or doors. Its walls a pure white colour and there weren't any furniture either.

"We're not sure." Spoke the young Martian "But we do know that it was caused by that amulet the knight left behind. We were all sitting on the couch, when Wally's pocket started glowing. The last thing I could remember was seeing a bright light, then we ended up here."

"That's right, the amulet Kid dumb here just _had_ to pick up." Artemis huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know what it was gonna do?"

"Well, usually people don't go picking up stuff left by supervillians!"

"Enough." Kaldur ordered in his leader tone, but somehow managed to sound polite. "Fighting will do us no good in our current situation. We need to find out where we are, and a way to escape."

"Ermm.. guys?" The team turned towards Conner. "What's that?" The clone asked curiously.

The team stared wide eyed as they finally saw what Conner was talking about. At the other side of the room, floated 5 bubble-like spheres. As they got closer, they noticed that each bubble flashed different images.

An underwater kingdom, a city with strange red buildings, a normal living room, a circus tent, and finally an Alice in wonderland poster.

Before the team could move any further, the first bubble began to float towards them and popped. Immediately, the room changed to that of an undersea kingdom.

Kaldur's human teammates held their breaths at first, but slowly adjusted themselves when they found out they could breathe.

"Kaldur, is this caused by your magic?" asked a surprised Megan. To which Kaldur shook his head.

"No, M'gann. None of my magic enables land dwellers to breathe underwater. Also.. I am curious of how we ended up in Atlantis." He finished, gazing at the city made of coral.

Suddenly, the image of the kingdom blurred out, sort of like a broken television, before it was replaced by another image, this time of a cave. Kaldur moved back as the sense of familiarity hit him, alerting his team.

"What's wrong, Kaldur? Robin asked confused.

"This cave. I haven't seen this cave in a very long time. The last time. Was when I was only a small boy."

"Then maybe what we're seeing is an illusion?" the bird questioned. "A dream? Or.. maybe a memory?"

Kaldur thought about it a little before nodding back.

"Maybe, but if so.. then I know what is about to happen next." Kaldur sighed, a frown deepening on his face.

The team stood confused at first, but got pulled away from their thoughts as they heard loud, sinister laughter. The heroes turned towards the entrance of the cave, and out came.. Black Manta. Behind him was a shivering little boy, who looked remarkably a lot like Kaldur. His face however, was bruised, as if he had just been slapped.

"You worthless son!" The villain snapped. "I raised you to become as great as I, but what do you do? You betray me!"

The boy squinted his eyes as his 'father' stabbed him with a knife. He clenched his side in pain and attempted to swim away.

"It's bad to kill, you say? Well, I shall teach you very important lesson." Black manta called out to his half-dead son. "If you don't learn kill others, one day you yourself will be killed."

The image fizzed again and this time the team only saw the young boy. Swimming to who knows where, just desperately trying to find some help. A swishing sound was heard, and the team watched as two electric eels swam swiftly towards the boy.

The could only watch in horror as the eels wrapped around him and slowly, and painfully electrocuted him. Then, they began biting at him, leaving clear teeth marks on his skin.

Conner couldn't stand it any longer, and charged at the creatures, only to harmlessly phase through them.

"What's going on?" He snarled angrily. "Why can't I touch them?"

"Because, Conner. Just as Robin though of before, this is just a memory… My memory." Kaldur admitted, his eyes showed deep sorrow.

The team stared at their leader in shock, and then back at the small child. One of the eels made a lunged for his head, when suddenly the imaged swirled again, and returned them back to the white room from before.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just say, I don't actually know Kaldur's past. I made most of it up. :P<strong>

**But I do remember reading for somewhere that he was Black Manta's son, and that Aquaman saved him. So this is what I came up with :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry! Is the first thing I'm gonna say! I do realized its been almost a month since the last update! I'll try to make them weekly from now on but i've just got so many things to do! Not to mention, I had major writers block! **

**Anyways, thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :D Happy reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Recognized: Batman 02<strong> The computer announced as Batman strode through the mountain looking for the team. After the interruption during their conversation earlier, he had failed to reach them again since they were not answering his calls. Sensing something was wrong, he left the watch tower and arrived at the mountain through the zeta tubes to investigate what may have occurred.

The dark knight was stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the living/tv room and took in the sight before him. Every member of the Young Justice team lay unconscious on the floor, an amulet softly glowing bright green lay next to Kid Flash's body. He rushed up to Robin and checked for a pulse, and when he found one, he immediately radioed in to the watchtower alerting the other mentors. In 3 minutes every mentor was present, and were busy checking over their protégés. Even Superman came along, though he only observed Conner from a distance.

"Bats." Flash glanced toward the Dark Knight with sadness in his eyes as he held his nephew in his arms. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Batman held his stoic expression, but held Robin tightly in his arms. "From the video footage I retrieved from earlier, it would seem the cause of all this is that amulet." He finished nodding towards the still glowing object.

Green arrow reached out for it, but Batman stopped him. "Don't. The video shows that it is activated upon touch. And we wouldn't want any more.. victims at the moment."  
>"But Batman, what about the children? Is there anything we can do?" asked Aquaman, standing over Aqualad with concern in his voice.<p>

"Right now, there is nothing we can do." Batman answered. "But none of them are injured. They're just asleep."

J'onn nodded. "I can sense M'gann's mind, as well as the others and they are simply dreaming. It would seem also seem that they are sharing this dream."

"Do you think you could somehow wake them up?" asked the worried speedster.

J'onn shook his head. "I am afraid not. There is magic at work here. And it is preventing me from delving any deeper. If we are to wake the children, we must find the source and destroy it."

"I taught the cause of all this was that." Green Arrow pointed at the amulet again.

"It is, but it is it's master than is providing it the magic energy." The martian replied.

Flash nodded, "So, where do we start?"

"With the attack this morning." State Batman. "Before Aqualad and Robin were cut off, they informed me of their battle this morning with the new villain known as Knightmare. He was the one who dropped the amulet."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" shouted Flash as he sprung from the ground and made his way to the zeta tubes. The other mentors followed close behind. Batman called in Black Canary to look after the sleeping teens since Red Tornado was on a league mission. He glanced one last look at his protégé, his son, before following the other through the zeta tubes.

….

The team of young heroes tried to hard understand what was going on, especially after what they had just witnessed.

"Kaldur, I'm sorry to ask this but.. Was that really a memory?" asked Robin, though he felt bad saying it.

"I am afraid that that is correct." Replied Kaldur, his eyes stared sadly at the floor. "It would seem that what you thought of earlier is true. This space, dimension or whatever we are in is making us relieve our memories. Our saddest and most painful ones." He replied, his voice coming down to a whisper as he said the last line.

"But why?" asked Wally. "Why is all of this happening?"

"The amulet from before belonged to Knightmare. Just like his name, maybe we are having to live through our 'nightmares'. She glanced a worried look to Kaldur.

Kaldur noticed this and sent a small smile back at her.

"It is okay M'gann. I am fine." Their leader answered. "I have seen this scene so many times before, it does not bother me as much."

"But." Artemis spoke up. "How did you live through that?"

Kaldur turned to her and answered. "Aquaman. He saved my life that day and gave me a new home. In Atlantis, where he looked over and trained me."

Now it was Superboy's turn to ask. "Your dad was a villain. How come you didn't grow up to become like him?"

"Because unlike Blank Manta, I felt that killing, hurting was wrong. I did not see or wish for the same ideals as my father. And I am happy I did not follow him, because I know that I am where I am meant to be, and I am doing what I know I should be." He answered, back to his leader tone. His head no longer hung but proud as he addressed his teammates, who nodded back and returned his smile.

"Soo.." Wally spoke again after awhile. "Anyone know of a way out?"

"KF, I don't think there is a way out." Robin answered, facing his best friend.

"I think Robin's right." Said the young martian. "My mind senses a strong magic preventing us from waking up, and is keeping us trapped in here."

"Then it would seem we have to trust our mentors on the other side to help us." Replied the Atlantean. "Until then, I am afraid we must be prepared for whatever is to come next. To relive through more of our memories."

"More nightmares." Artemis corrected. She was getting nervous since she knew her turn was coming soon, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

The team exchange glances of assurance and confidence as they waited for the next nightmare to start. Which wasn't as long a wait as they had thought, as another orb staring glowing brightly and floated towards them. Popping as it hit their bodies and enveloped them once again in light.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! please?..<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Got another one out just before the week ends! Phew! :D Btw, YJ FINALLY came out again today! HURRAY! If you haven't watched it yet, you really should :)**

**Thank you all for the fav, reviews and alerts! Waking up and seeing them in the morning really brighten up my day! **

**About this chapter.. like with Kaldur's, I made it up. I'm thinking Megan really is a white martian, since she freaked out during that counseling session with BC when she told her she went white. But the stuff about the city, her family and everything else, I really just made up. If it ever turns out to be true.. woohoo I'm psychic :P**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! my heart.. :'(**

* * *

><p>The team flinched slightly as the light engulfed them once again, turning the room into an even brighter white.<p>

The team now found themselves standing in the middle of a large red city. The tall futuristic shaped buildings were made from a hard rocky substance, weirdly shaped vehicles flew around them in the air, and hundreds and hundreds of green, humanoid aliens were seen walking along the streets all around them.

"Umm.. where on earth are we?" Wally asked while turning around in a full circle marveling at the scenery before him.

"We're not on earth." They heard a small voice say. Turning around, the team found themselves staring at Megan, who was fidgeting shyly with her fingers.

"This is my home planet, Mars." She finally replied, looking up innocently at her teammates.

The team's eyes widened before they turned back to look again at the city and its exotic inhabitants. After all, what were the chances of them ever visiting another Planet? Maybe they would when they were older, but it wouldn't be for a long, long time.

Suddenly the image changed again, now displaying another city. A lot different from the one before. The buildings here were built low to the ground, the streets were covered in piles of sand. Not many vehicles were flying above them, and now instead of green, there were white coloured aliens walking among them. Their numbers much less than the crowds of them from the city before.

"And this is where I live." She smiled sadly. Reaching out her arms openly, trying to welcome the team.

"But why would you live here when you're gre-" Artemis got cut off when Megan's skin started changing from its usual light green colour to a pasty white, much like the aliens around them.

"Actually... this is what I really look like. And these.. are my people."

"But then, why did you pretend to look like a green martian? And why are there two totally different cities?" Superboy asked curiously, before coming to stand beside his girlfriend and gripped her hand.

The image changed again now showing a red playground. The slides, see-saw and hanging bars were all made of the same red rock as the buildings. Then there, in the middle of the park sat a small white little martian girl, playing happily with the sand. Suddenly, a large pile of it was kicked into her freckled face. Getting into her eyes, mouth and long red hair.

She spluttered. Coughing and rubbing her eyes frantically trying to get the sand out of them, as 3 green skin martians came up from behind her and pushed her to the ground, getting more sand into her clothes and shoes.

"Look at what I found here guys! A little white insect! Maybe I should give it a good squish?" the tallest one laughed at his two friends beside him. They agreed by exchanging smirks at one another, before picking up rocks and throwing it at the girl.

"Please, stop it!" she cried, her still stinging eyes now filled with tears. She raised her hands above her head trying to shield her face and made a run for it out of the park. She eventually escaped, but not before getting pummeled with a few more stones, hitting her legs and back. The boys erupted into laughter as they watched her scamper away.

"What horrible brats!" Artemis yelled. Wishing she was really there so she could teach them a lesson. Superboy matched her thoughts exactly, though he actually did try to punch them, only to end up hiting air once again. You'd think the guy would learn.

"I am sorry to ask of this Megan. But that white child, was you wasn't it?" Asked Kaldur.

Megan nodded sadly as Superboy wrapped his arms around her attempting to comfort her. It seemed to work, as a small smile graced across her face.

"I read through Batman's files once, and it said that the Martian race on Mars was split into two groups. The green and white. Greens being the dominant one." Began Robin. He glanced at Megan, who nodded for him to continue.

"There have been a lot of incidences, some very violent ones. Where the whites are treated unfairly by the greens. It's been like that for a long time till this day."

"Well, that's not fair!" shouted Superboy angrily. "Why hasn't anyone tried to do anything to stop it?"

"They've tried." Megan answered, her voice softer than usual. "But the white race is generally weaker and so we are looked down upon."

"But not you." Spoke Wally. "How come your not like the others?"

"My uncle's brother. My father was a green martian like he was, but married my mother who was a white. My father did not care what colour she was, he simply loved her for her. However…" Megan paused for awhile, closing her eyes. A tear streamed down her face as she continued. "My father, along with few others who chose a white race as mates.. were executed. As their courtship was a sign of betrayal by the other green martians." Megan paused again and let out a shaky sigh before continuing again.

"My uncle J'onn, who loved my white family like his own, secretly cared for us and till this day has continued to do so. I was grateful for everything he had done for us and was hoping to find a way to repay him. He once saw my skills, and told me I had great potential, so I decided to disguise myself and stow away on his ship to earth. Thinking that I could return his kindness by helping him here."

The team stood silent for a moment, before Conner finally spoke up. "And you have and are. You're the greatest martian I've ever known." He smiled at her.

She let out a laugh and poked his nose. "Silly.. I'm the _only_ martian you know. Aside from my uncle."

"And you're wayyy better then he is." He replied. Smiling brightly at his girlfriend. "But not only that. We all like you for who you are. We don't care what race, colour, or planet you're from."

The team shared his thoughts and smiled back at her, nodding in agreement. Megan returned their smiles and held Conner tightly, whispering a small "Thank you" at her beloved teammates and friends.

The image finally fizzled again, and they were back in the room. Only 3 bubbles left now... Who is next?


	6. Chapter 5

**I promised I'd have it out the next day (today) so here it is! :D **

**Thank you all soo much for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I felt soo happy in the morning when I saw all of them! Hehe~**

**Some of you have been waiting for Wally's memory, so here it is! Remember, I made most of it up okay? But I hope you all like it anyway! XD Enjoy the read~**

* * *

><p>Conner and Megan still stood hugging each other, even when they had returned to the white room. They were shocked out of their moment though, when Wally suddenly voiced out loud.<p>

"Hey guys!" the speedster shout out. "Look at that!"

The team whipped their heads towards where Wally was pointing and saw a door forming in a nearby wall. It was conveniently separated into five parts, two of which had now formed. The other three were empty.

"I'm guessing that's the way out." Said Robin. While walking closer and touching the door. "Three more parts till it forms a whole. And I'm guessing it represents the other three bubbles, representing the three other memories. Once we go through them all, we should be able to escape through… whatever this is."

"Hey, wait a second." Artemis asked suddenly. "I just only realized this, but there are six of us and only five memories, bubbles, whatever. Why is there a missing one?"

Kaldur came forward. "Perhaps because Conner's is not included among them. He _is_ only few months old, and his true memories only begun when we released him from the pod."

"So technically, he's like an adorable baby superhero." Wally said jokingly while squishing his own face, making a funny expression.

Conner narrowed his eyes and growled, staring unimpressed at the speedster. Robin holds in a muffled laugh while standing beside his best bud, and nudges him playfully signaling him to stop. Even though his mischievous smirk matched Wally's.

"Anyways, who do you think is up next?" Wally asked jokingly. Though his answer came immediately, when another bubble started coming towards them.

"Guess we're about to find out." Robin answered before covering his eyes like the rest of the team. They were now used to the usual procedure. The bubble comes, pops, releases light, and then poof, they're in the middle of another memory.

This time, they were standing in what looked like a normal living room. They was a fireplace, two couches, a coffee table, a bookcase and a shelf, which held many different photo frames and pictures.

The kitchen and other rooms were to their right, and the staircase stretched out to the second floor behind them.

"Great.." Wally sighed when he realized were he was. Robin, who had been over to Wally's house a couple of times before, stood next to him and placed hand on his shoulder. Wally looked back at him and nodded, happy that his best friend was going to be there, comforting him.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing we're in your house?" asked Artemis, though she didn't sound as demanding as she usually was, since she knew this was probably a bad memory for Wally.

"Yeah." He answered back to her, sending her a small smile. It seemed a little forced though.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, startling the team. A man dragged himself into the house, slamming the door behind him. In his hand, he held a newspaper and a bottle of liquor.

"That's my dad." The speedster spoke again, his team turned to look at him. "This was way back in the past though. He's not like that now."

"What do you mean?" asked Megan curiously.

They were cut off when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked back and watched as a woman and a small boy with red hair and freckles rushed down the steps. Definitely Wally, the team thought all together.

"Oh Rudolph dear, you've been drinking again.." she cried sadly, looking at her drunk husband trying to keep himself from falling.

"Shut it woman!" he yelled. "You don't know anything!"

Rudolph came up to his wife and slapped her. Wally rushed up in front of his mother and stretched his hands out to his side, making a wall trying to protect her.

"Please dad… just stop." mini Wally begged, tears running down his face.

His father was furious. There was no way he was going to let a little kid, most importantly his son, boss him around.

He punched the kid across the face. The boy literally flew to the side and hit his shoulder hard on the wall. YJ Wally clenched his own shoulder in response, almost feeling the pain again.

His father stormed up to him and was about to kick him, when his mother grabbed her husband's arm tightly.

"Please Rudolph, this has got to stop. You are not the only one going through a rough time. We are all in this together." She sobbed into her husband's shirt.

Rudolph's mood suddenly changed. He began to tear as well, letting out a pained shout as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just don't know what to do!" he cried, his face in his hands.

Mini Wally stared at his father and mother and cried some more, thinking about his sad, broken family.

…

The memory ended there, as the team found themselves in the white room again. This time however, they had with them an uncharacteristically quiet Wally staring at the floor.

"I guess you guys deserve to know what happened.." Wally finally spoke, lifting his head up to look at his teammates.

"You don't really have to." Artemis reassured him, but Wally shook his head.

"No, I want you guys to know." The team nodded slowly at him, understanding that he needed to let it all out. "Well, when I was around 8, like in that memory, my family was going through a hard time. My father lost his job, had overdue bills to pay, and owed a lot of people money. All the stress eventually took a toll on him, and he started drinking. Right after that, he began hitting my mother and I while he was drunk, but would always feel really bad after. He just didn't know how to fix things.. but then, my uncle Barry came in." Wally smiled when he mentioned his uncle's, his hero's name.

"He helped pull my dad through it all. Got him a job, paid back the debts and slowly, my dad returned back to his old self. We all became a happy family again.." He swerve to stand at his team, and sighed before blurting out..

"THE END!" he smiled brightly, and the team couldn't help but laugh and smile with him.

* * *

><p>mixxi, thanks for the suggesting that Wally should call superboy a baby superhero :P I know you wanted Robin to say it, but I just felt it was better for Wally to say it at the time. :)<p>

p.s guys, next chapter will most likely **not be a memory**. The chapter will be about what happened at the adult's end, I just didn't want to disappoint anyone :p

The memories will return after that, so stay tuned kay? :D btw, **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Soo.. lets see how the mentors are doing while their protege's are dreaming. Or nightmaring O.O Whatev's :D**

**Anyhoo, this chap is shorter than normal.. sorry about that :P But I hope you guys still enjoy reading it! Thanks for the favs, alerts and especialy.. the REVIEWS! So gimme more! Haahahah! Please..? :X**

* * *

><p>Batman and the rest of the mentors arrived in the watch tower through the zeta tubes, where they met up with Zatara. Batman brought out a digital version of the globe and Zatara stepped towards it, holding out his hands and reciting the location spell.<p>

"Etacol rednescipe fo erecross!" (1)

As soon as an area on the map lit up, Batman plotted down its coordinates onto his wrist computer. He gave Zatara a brief thanks, before heading towards his Batjet with the rest of the team of mentors following behind him. All ready, to figure out exactly_ what_ happened to their proteges.

...

After a few minutes of flying they eventually reached their destination, a small forest in southern Aisa. Batman sent the jet to park somewhere nearby as he and the rest heroes dropped down onto the forest floor and made their way through the lush, green foliage.

Suddenly, J'onn floated to a stop mid air while placing his fingers to his temples.

"I sense a strong presence nearby." The martian stated. "About 200 metres Northeast of our location."

Superman looked to the direction and focused, using his x-ray vision.

"I see a small house." the man of steel confirmed. "There is a person inside, though he or she, isn't moving."

The team of mentors nodded and started to make their way there.

"I'll go on ahead and check it out!" the Flash shouted before disappearing from sight. Speedsters.. always impatient :)

When they rest of the heroes finally reached there, they found Flash leaning against a small hut in the middle of a clearing.

"Took you guys long enough." The speedster smirked as he regrouped with the others.

"Have you taken a look inside?" asked Green Arrow.

Flash shook his head. "Nope. Decided to wait for you guys since we don't know exactly what we're dealing with."

Batman pushed past him and threw open the door, stepping into a dark, empty room. Well, it would have been empty if not for the motionless suit of armor lying on the floor.

The group crowded around the knight, making a circle around the body. Aquaman, who was at his head, slowly and carefully pulled of the helmet. Revealing a small, scrawny middle aged man whose eyes glowed a green similar to that of the amulet.

"Errmm.. what happened to him?" Flash asked curiously, using his index finger to poke the man's head.

"Let me try to read his mind." suggested J'onn. "The magic surrounding it is much weaker compared to team's."

The rest of the heroes nodded in agreement as J'onn knelt above the man and placed his hands onto the man's head. The martian's eyes glowed as he dove into the man's mind, trying to recover as many clues and bit's of memory he could retrieve. When he was sure he had gotten everything he could, the martian let go of his grip to the man's mind and slowly stood upright.

"This man is merely a victim to the true villain behind this matter. I looked into his memories and discovered that before he was consumed by the magic and the enchantment, he was able to hear something very.. interesting." J'onn closed his eyes and sent the memory through of all their minds.

In it, they were looking through the eye's of the man as he ran through a dark, cold alley in the middle of the night. He was huffing rapidly as he hit a body in front of him and fell onto the ground. The man attempted to get up and run for it, but suddenly he could no longer move. His arms and legs bound to his body with invisible restraints. A hand reached over his face, covering his vision with darkness as his conciousness wavered in and out. Just before he finally drifted into a deep sleep, he was able to hear his captor speak. And though it was just one single sentence, the heroes knew immediately who it was the second it was said...

"Now Teekl. I wonder how we shall play with the kiddies this time?" The lord of chaos's laughter resounded in their minds. They all scowled and were brought back to reality, with one word clear in their mind…

Klarion.

...

The mentors arrived back at the watchtower where they met up again with Zatara, and spoke with Black Canary through the large screen in the meeting room. She was still in the cave watching over the young heroes who were still asleep.

"It was Klarion." Batman began in his steely voice. Though if you listened closely, you could hear anger lined in his words. "He planned for all this to happen. For the team to encounter the new villain, and for them to take back the amulet. We have yet to confirm what was his motive."

"And there is no way to track Klarion to question him." Zatara said sadly. "He is presently in the other world, seeing as my spells cannot detect him."

"Then what else can we do?" Flash asked, his voice full of worry for his young nephew. What was he going to tell Iris?

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do." Black Canary spoke as she lay down beside the sleeping teens."There is nothing we can do but wait and pray that they will wake up soon.."

* * *

><p>(1) I re-heard the line many many times over and i swear thats what heZatanna (in misplaced) says! :D

btw, i did not misspell asia, i did it on purpose!

**Okay guys, we're going to play a little game! Seeing as how I'm not sure whom to write about first in the next chapter.. I'm gonna let you guys vote! :D**

**Just let me know whose memory you want to see next in your review, and the one with the most votes wins! :D Can't wait to see how this turns out! Till next time!~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thanks for everyone who voted! :D To find out who won, just read the story! Haha~**

**Thanks for all the alerts, favs, and reviews! So gimme mawr of them! .. Please? :')**

**I hope this chap isn't too cheesy or boring.. I may have used the word 'smiled' way too many times.. O.O Also, sorry if I went rather fast, cuz I'm too lazy to write long things..**

* * *

><p>After another experience with the dreaded bubbles, the team found themselves in a small, dimly lit room. The sounds of the busy city life could be heard from two nearby windows above two single framed beds. An alice in wonderland poster lay plastered on one side of the wall, though everyone was way to busy to notice it.<p>

Instead, they were more focused on a small blonde girl sobbing quietly on one of the beds. Her face buried in her pillow as she gripped tightly to the purple sheets.

Slowly, her cries stopped and she came up into a sitting position, her legs daggling over her bed.

"Now I'm all alone.." She whispered to herself, wiping away her tears. "Mom's in jail, Jade's gone off on her own, and I'm sure dad wouldn't want me too."

Everyone jumped when they suddenly heard the front door slam shut. They also heard a bag being dumped on the floor, some shuffling around and finally quick, strong footsteps approaching the room.

The door burst open as a masked man stepped into the small bedroom. And although you couldn't see his face, you could tell that he was seething with anger.

Megan gasped, Wally's eyes widened, Superboy clenched his fists, and Aqualad shifted slightly. The only ones not affected by the sudden arrival of the villain were Artemis, and much to her surprise, Robin.

"It's- it's-" Wally tried to say only to stutter.

"Yeah, Sportsmaster." Artemis confirmed her team's thoughts. The team stared intently at the man as he approached the girl and waved a scribbled paper in her face.

"What exactly is _this!" _he yelled her. "Tell me where Jade went, now."

The girl shook slightly, but attempted to look strong.

"She.. she left about 15 minutes ago, but didn't tell me where she went. She said she was leaving for good..".

Megan flinched as the man slapped the girl across her face. The girl held onto her reddening cheek as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"What useless children." Sportsmaster began again. "I train you all to be strong, skilled, alert, fearless and more, and how to you thank me? By running off and betraying me." He kneeled down to face the girl and lifted her head gently with his hand. "But I know that _you_ won't to that will you, Artemis? You're a good girl and you're going to stay here with daddy, right?"  
>She stared into the eyes of her father for what seemed like eternity, and then slowly but reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes dad." She whispered softly.<p>

Sportsmaster took of his mask and smiled.

"That's my girl." He whispered back, before standing up again and walked towards door.

"Training starts tomorrow at 6am." he said to her as he walked out into the hallway. "And you better not be late.."

Child Artemis let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes. She slowly blinked open and stared at the poster on the wall. Wishing she could be like Alice and were taken to some wonderland. Because to her, anywhere was better than where she was now.

…..

Back into the white room again, the team stood quietly, gazing at Artemis who had her hands wrapped around herself.

"I guess the secrets out then." She tried to smile, but it looked pained and full of sadness.

The team was silent for while, before Superboy asked the question that was going through most of their minds.

"You're not.. the mole, are you?"

Artemis stared at her team, and much like her younger self had just done, she let out a shaky sigh.

"No. I'm not. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys.." She paused again, looking nervously at her 'maybe' team.

"I was afraid… that if you guys knew that my dad was Sportsmaster, you'd treat me differently. I didn't want you guys to think I was a villain too just because my parents were."

"Your mother was a villain as well?" asked Kaldur.

Artemis nodded. "She was, and she spent 6 years in jail for it. But she repented, and decided to give up a life of crime for a better one. The one she has now with me. She left my dad and took over him in raising me. Not wanting me to choose the path that my dad and sister had chosen for themselves. Though I never wanted that sort of thing in the first place. I'm not like them and never will be." she turned her back at the team. "I hope you guys believe me and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Artemis twitched as heard Wally step up behind her. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, causing her to froze on the spot. Artemis let out a small yelp, before wriggling herself out of his grasp. She turned to see a blushing Wally staring at her.

"We do trust you." He said aloud, as the rest of the team came to join them.

"We all agree." Spoke Kaldur. "Even before this, both in and out of missions, we have got to know you and we know you are nothing like them. You are indeed a true hero and a trustworthy team mate." Megan and Conner nodded, both smiling at her.

"And a feisty one at that." Wally joked, arching his eyebrow at her.

She simply replied with an "Ewww…" which got the team laughing.

When they stopped, Artemis stared at Robin, who was the most relaxed since the beginning.

"You, you knew.. didn't you?" she asked him.

He gave her one of his signature smirks, "Yeah. I did."

"Then..why didn't you ever ask me about it?"

"Because, it was your secret, and its up to you if you wanted to tell or not."

She smiled at him, silently thanking him.

"Wait, how did you even find out in the first place?" she asked, curious.

"You learn some things when you're the protégé of the world's greatest detective."

She let out a sigh as she shook her head, but still continued smiling. Wally came and stood beside her, shifting his feet around nervously.

"Hey, um.. I just wanted you to know that.. Even though I fight with you over a lot of dumb things, it doesn't mean I hate you, alright?" he said trying to avoid her gaze.

Robin chuckled and nudged Artemis. "You might not know this, but KF's the sorta guy who likes to tease the girl they've got a crush on." he smirked.

"Dude!" Wally yelled at his best friend, though his own face was turning a bright red. Artemis and the team erupted in laughter as Wally pouted childishly.

Artemis leaned over of Wally and whispered. "Thanks Kid Mouth." he smiled and so did she, before they both nervously took hold of each other's hands.

* * *

><p>Sorry if any it out of character.. But i tried my best! I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

DAH why r my chapters always soo short darn it! :(

I'll make the next one extra long! Also because its ROBIN and I'm a fangirl! :D You want it to come out faster? Then review! XD


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :D This chapter is going to be waaaaayy longer than the others because I have been itching to write this and like I mentioned before, I'm a Robin fangirl! Woot! :D **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You want chaps to come out faster? Then feed me more reviews! XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy~ p.s. I'm sorry if I kept repeating the same words! (pardon my limited vocabulary) :P Btw, thanks for everyone you gave me suggestions! TY~**

* * *

><p>"One more to go till we get outta here!" Wally yelled excitedly as he stared at the almost complete door that was now only missing a small piece on top.<p>

"And I guess it's got to be Robin's." stated Artemis.

She and the rest of the team rested their eyes on the famous boy wonder.

"Yeah. I guess they saved the best for last." He smiled sadly.

Kaldur, Wally, Artemis and Conner could see his distress, heavy on the dis, while Megan could actually feel it. It radiated off him strongly. Even more so than the emotions she had felt from her other members during their memory recap. It was really uncharacteristic of him.

Several minutes passed by, and the young justice team was now sitting on the floor, still waiting for Robin's memory to begin. The last bubble was floating at the edge of the room, making no attempt to move just yet. After awhile, Wally got up and even tried poking at it a few times, causing ripples to appear on its surface. But aside from that, it remained unchanged.

"Okay, now I'm getting bored." Wally finally cried in annoyance. "Why is it taking so long?"

"I agree. It is taking a rather long time." Kaldur questioned as well.

"Maybe.. its because it holds the strongest energy and emotion."

Megan's voice came out as a whisper, but the team still heard her and now everyone slowly turned to face her.  
>"What exactly do you mean, Megan?" Conner asked her, placing his hand on hers.<p>

Her face saddened as she glanced shyly at Robin, who seemed a little more relaxed than before. He gave her a soft nod, giving her permission to tell the others. She fiddled with her fingers a bit while she explained her theory.

"Well, because the memories are almost finished and the magic is weakening, I can now sense things better. And.. I will just say that can feel a very strong force coming from the bubble. A huge mixture of emotio-"

Megan got cut off as the ball of light finally made its move, floating through the air and popping. Illuminating the room again in its bright white light. The white eventually faded, only to be replaced with several other coloured lights. A sea of colours danced around them as the scene came into view.

The team stood mesmerized at the hoards of people, stalls, rides and performers that formed before their eyes. They could hear the laughter, the screams of excitement, the bustling of hundreds of people walking, running, jumping happily around the area.

"Where are we?" asked Conner. Megan and Kaldur about to ask the same question as well.

"Its.. so beautiful." Voiced the young martian as she took in the sight before her.

Artemis looked around and spotted a big white and red tent top. "It looks like we're at a circus."

"What is it for? Asked Conner.

"Well.. It's a fun place with lots of food, games, and performances. The main attraction usually happens in that big tent over there." Replied Artemis while pointing to the big top.

"Hey Rob, why are we here?" Wally asked, turning to look at Robin, but instead found that his best friend had pulled his ninja act again. The speedster gazed around searching for him, and caught glimpse of his black and yellow cape enter the big tent. Wally ran after the young bird and so did the rest of the team behind him.

…

They eventually found Robin standing in the centre of the ring. His eyes gazing upwards to the trapeze platform that was built into the two main metal towers holding up the tent.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" he smiled at them.

Wally was about to reply when the scene around them swirled and shifted again. The team now found themselves about 75 feet off the ground, standing on the same platform robin had just been looking at. Below them, the once empty stands were now filled with cheering, laughing people. Lights flashed brightly, shining around the tent almost blinding their eyes a couple of times.

Conner and Megan, who were used to heights much like this, were happily looking over the edge, watching the crowd of spectators below them.

Kaldur, Wally and Artemis however did not take the sudden change in locations to well, and quickly moved away from the edge, gripping onto the metal pole that protruded from the centre of the platform.

Robin acted pretty much as if he were still on the ground. But unlike the rest of the team who was looking below, he was looking at the other platform across from him, where a man, and woman and a young boy stood. They dressed in green, red and yellow costumes.

Artemis, Megan, Conner, Kaldur and Wally took notice of them as well and watched them wave to their adoring fans below.

"Is he by any chance, you, Robin?" Megan asked curiously, pointing to the small boy smiling across from them.

Robin remained silent for awhile before answering, "Yeah, that's me. And my mum and dad." He paused a few seconds before continuing, "We were trapeze artists."

Megan was about to ask what Robin meant by 'were' when suddenly a loud sound boomed around them, introducing the next act.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our most exciting and mind blowing performance yet! Feast your eyes on the amazing, Flying Graysons! As always, performing their stunts without the safety of a net!"

The team watched as the strong and handsome looking man gripped onto the trapeze bar and leapt off the platform. He swung forwards, as another trapeze came towards hi, and did a backflip, hooking the other bar under the back of his knees.

Megan sighed with relief as the man safely positioned himself onto the bar. Wally, Artemis, Conner and Kaldur were getting into the act too, watching with wide eyes that shone with fascination as the woman joined her husband, grabbing onto his arms as she flipped towards him.

They both swung together towards their son, and the boy jumped off to join his parents. Performing a quadruple backflip before taking hold of his mother's ankles. They swung across again to the other platform, the one the team where standing on, and the young boy released his grip on his mother's legs and landed safely beside his older self.

The young boy was panting slightly, but a wide smile was stretched across his face.

"Hey guys.." Robin spoke unexpectedly, surprising his team. "Do you think you guys could look away? I don't want you to see this."

"It's okay Rob. We've already seen each other's memories and we promise we'll be here for you." Wally said as he came to stand next to boy wonder.

Robin shook his head. "It's not that. I don't want you to see it because.. I don't want it to keep you up at night.."

Before the team could question him, a creaking and a loud clunking sound resounded throughout the tent.

The team stared in horror as the trapeze line unwound and whipped through the air. The man and woman who had been smiling just moments before, now had looks of pain and terror as they looked up at their son. Both versions of him.

And just like his younger self, Robin couldn't help but yell and reach out to them as they fell towards the ground, again. His mother last word's "Dick!" consumed his mind, as he began to tear.

Artemis and Megan closed their eyes and looked away, just as the blood curling crack of bones echoed around the entire tent. Robin, or Dick, looked down at his broken parents, feeling hopeless and helpless.. For not being able to do anything but just watch. He clenched his gloved fists tightly and punched the platform, as the tears began to stream down his face.

Wally, Kaldur and Conner saw the lifeless bodies before them and looked away, trying to remove the image from their minds. The girls hadn't seen it, but they still heard it, and it chilled them to their bones.

Megan clenched her head. Overwhelmed by the sudden burst of emotion radiating off the team, especially Robin.

She knew what she had to do. She came up to Robin and hugged him tightly, in a motherly sort of way.

Robin tensed at first, but then leaned in to her and cried silently into her shoulder. Artemis and Wally joined in the hug as well, while Kaldur and Conner placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

And though Robin had witnessed his parents fall and die yet again, he couldn't help but feel.. safe, and warm surrounded by his teammates. Because although he lost one family, he had gained another. With Bruce, Alfred, and his team.

* * *

><p>Hope it wasn't too rushed or anything again :P Let me know what you thought about it by.. reviewing! XD<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**WAH! Its been around a month since I last updated anything on this story! Sorry guys! I've been really busy.. :( **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this (short) read :D Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :P**

* * *

><p>The team was still wrapped in their 'moment' when the circus tent reverted back into the plain white room. Wally and Artemis had pulled out from their hugs, leaving Megan, who still had her arms wrapped around Robin, and the boy wonder himself. By now, Robin had stopped crying but just couldn't help but lay still in Megan's motherly arms. After a minute though, he realized how embarrassed he actually was, and gently loosened himself from her grasp.<p>

Robin used his cape to shyly wipe away the dried tear marks on his face, before turning towards his teammates; giving them a sad smile.

"I'm.. sorry you guys had to see that." He said shyly, brushing a hand through his messy hair.

Wally shook his head in response. "Dude, don't be. It wasn't your fault."

The room was silent for a moment, before Robin finally spoke again.

"Guess I'd better answer some questions now. Well, as you saw, my family and I were a trapeze act in Haly's traveling circus. We were known as the Flying Graysons, the only people in the world who could pull off a quadruple somersault. And of course, we performed all our stunts without a net." Robin said somewhat proudly.

"Are all trapeze artists supposed to perform without one?" Megan asked curiously.

Robin let out a soft laugh. "No, only my family did. We were just that awesome."

The team smiled at his remark.

"However." Robin's features drooped as he told the next part. "One day, a criminal named Tony Zucco sabotaged our act after we refused to pay him 'protection money'. And, well, you know what happened next. A month later, Batman took me in. He supported me, trained me, and eventually I got to have my revenge on Tony Zucco. I didn't do anything to major of course, just bruised him up a bit and sent him to jail. But.. I've never really ever gotten over my parent's deaths."

Robin dropped his head and faced the ground, but suddenly felt a hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. He looked up to see a certain red head speedster in front of him, smiling warmly.

"Rob, whatever you've been through and anything that may happen in the future, just know that I.. We will be there for you. We've got your back!" Wally said and held up his fist.

Robin chuckled and bumped his fist against Wally's, while the rest of the team watched them and smiled. Superboy glanced at the door and noticed that it was now complete. A white wooden door, fashioned with a round, gold doorknob.

He walked towards it and curiously turned the knob, opening the door. A flash of light greeted the team by surprise, before their world was consumed by a familiar blackness.

….

Black Canary was returning from the kitchen with wet towels when she heard grunts and yawns coming from the cave's living room. She chucked the towels on the counter and ran to the room, sighing and smiling in relief as she watched the sleeping teens one by one awaken from their sleep.

"Thank god you kids are okay!" she shouted, coming to Megan's side and helping her stand.

"Wuh-What happened?" Wally said, rubbing his tired eyes. Suddenly, the memories of their experience in the dreamland came rushing back to him, and by the looks of it, the others remembered too. They smiled at each other, realizing that their bond was now much more deeper and stronger than before.

Black Canary raised her eyebrow in confusion, noticing the team staring at each other. "Erm.. Actually, what _did_ happen?" she asked?

"I believe we should wait till the rest of our mentors arrive before we discuss what has occurred." Kaldur regarded Black canary with a small smile on his face.

Artemis crossed her arms across her chest but was smiling at well. "Yeah, because it's going to be a looong story."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was kinda cheesy.. :P I don't like writing about Robin crying..<p>

Robin: *sniff* pls review... :'(

Me: Please don't cry, its so not like you! Pls still review though :)


	11. Chapter 10

**I've returned from the dead! :P Sorry for not updating for soo long. I had other stories that needed updating and unfortunately, I have a busy life.. O.O**

**Anyways, thank you for everyone's favs, alerts and especially the reviews! They really bring a smile to my face. :) So if you want me to smile more, please review more! Haha. Well thats enough about me, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>After Black Canary checked them over, she left the room to inform the Justice league that their protégés were now awake. The team stretched their bodies, which were sore from their awkward sleeping positions, before going off to do their own thing while waiting for their mentors to return.<p>

It was weird how everything suddenly went back to normal, as if their time in the dreamland never happened at all. Megan was looking through one of her cookbooks while Conner watched her from across the counter. Wally raided the fridge, his body was famished from all those hours of sleeping. Kaldur left the room, deciding to spend some time in the pool, and Artemis and Robin sat on the couch watching the news.

When Black Canary returned, she was surprised to say the least, to see the group of teens so relaxed. She thought that maybe she'd had to have another counseling session with them after today's events, but it looked like it was unnecessary.

"I see everything is alright." She said at the team, minus Kaldur. "I was thinking something bad may have happened while you guys where asleep, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, a lot of things did happen. But in the end, it wasn't all that bad." Replied Megan.

"What do you mean?"

They were interrupted by the robotic sound from the zeta tubes, announcing their mentor's arrival with a bright flash of light. There was a gust of wind and suddenly Wally was yelping through a mouth full of donuts from the surprise hug from his uncle.

Flash let Wally down and ruffled his hair. "Good to see you alright, kiddo! Looks like you haven't lost your appetite."

Wally rolled his eyes, but smiled cheerily at his uncle. "Hey Uncle Barry."

-Kaldur comes back in at this point-

One by one the rest of the heroes entered the room. Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter went to their partner's side. Yes, even Superman was a little concerned for Conner.

"You guys have got a lot of explaining to do." Green arrow said, standing next to Artemis.

"Of course. Should we head to the mission room?" asked Kaldur.

Batman nodded. "Yes. We have some information we'd like to share with you as well."

The 2 teams made their way to the mission room, with Red tornado, Black Canary and Zatara sitting in on the meeting as well.

"Let's begin with what happened after our conversation was interrupted." Batman began.

"Kaldur and I heard some noises and shouts coming from the living room and ran to investigate." Explained Robin. "When we arrived, we found the rest of the team already asleep, with the amulet left by that new villain, Knightmare, glowing strangely on the floor. Before we could even do anything, the amulet started glowing brighter and the next thing we knew, we suddenly woke up in an empty white room. So not asterous."

"Wait, white room? What are you kids talking about?" Superman joined the conversation.

"It seems that the amulet somehow pulled us into a dreaming state. I could feel all of our minds come together, and we ended up sharing the same dream." Megan answered.

"And what exactly were these dreams about?" asked Aquaman curiously. The rest of the mentors stared at their partners, eager to find out as well.

"It's a pretty long story. But to cut it short, we figured out we were dreaming about our memories." Said Wally. "Bad memories."

"May I ask, exactly what memories?" J'onn asked politely, not wanting pry.

Conner was about to speak, but looked at his teammates first. They nodded, saying it was alright to tell them.

"Aside from me, since I have no earlier memories other than being inside the pod, we were all forced to relive a bad memory from everyone's life. We were only allowed to wake up after we watched each person's memory."

"My memory was that of my father, Black manta, when I was beaten by him and left to die, before my King saved me." Said Kaldur. Aquaman set a comforting hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"I'm actually a white martian, and my memory was of getting bullied by the other green martian children due to my race." Said Megan. J'onn came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Mine was of my parents." Flash's eyes widened. "It was before, you know. Before you helped them, him, Uncle B. The time when I got beaten up." said Wally. Flash gripped onto his shoulder, beaming a sad smile and nodded.

"Well, my memory was about my sister and my dad. It was when my sister, Cheshire, left me alone to my dad, Sportsmaster." Said Artemis. The heroes frowned, while Batman remained as stoic as ever, and Green arrow nodded in understanding.

"And mine. My memory was my parent's deaths. The day they died by falling from the trapeze." Said Robin. This time Batman actually twitched. He sent Robin a look of concern only a member of the bat family could decipher, and Robin smiled back. Reassuring him that he was alright.

The room was silent for a moment, till Batman started speaking and brought up a few photos onto the holographic screen.  
>"After the team, fell asleep, we had Zatara chant a locating spell and managed to pin point the location that let out a similar aura to that of the amulet." He pulled up a picture of the man with his helmet off. "We eventually found this man, had J'onn read his mind, to discover that he was being controlled by Klarion. We have yet to deduce the reason for Klarion for causing all this."<p>

Wally let out an exasperated sigh. "With Klarion, it could be anything. Doing things like this is like a game to him. He does this all for 'fun'."

"Heh heh heh, how right you are. I was getting tired of waiting for you all to wake up!" Both teams turned towards the voice only to be blasted backwards by an unknown force.

Klarion emerged from the shadows with Teekl by his side, smirking at the group of heroes who were pulling themselves off the ground and moving into a fighting stance.

"Now's when the real fun begins!"

* * *

><p>I'm actually too lazy to re-read this, so if there were a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry. I'll come back and edit it later.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been soooo long since my last update! It wasn't only because I was busy, but really also because I initially didn't know what to do with this chapter :p **

**Hugs to all of you who have favorited, story alerted and reviewed! I so feel the aster when you do! Even those who just read, thank you so much! Anyways, on to the story~ I apologize if it seems rushed! I still hope you guys enjoy it! Happy reading~ **

**p.s NIGHTWING IS HOT! (that is all :3)**

**"_" normal converstion**

**'_' mind link**

* * *

><p>Klarion cackled and held up his arms, summoning an army of shadow creatures around him. They rose from the ground and took on monstrous shapes, varying in size and appearance. Teekl, who was standing poised beside his master, grew to the size of a large tiger and let out a fierce growl that shook the cave.<p>

"Attack!" Klarion yelled, pointing to the group of older heroes. His shadow army targeted the league members, pushing them to the far corner of the room, while the young justice team was left to face Klarion head on.

The lord of Chaos snickered at them, breathing out a burst of dark fire from his mouth. The team spread out quickly, dodging the fire and took a battle stance. Teekl pounced forward and began attacking as well, swiping his long sharp claws at Robin and Kid Flash; both who evaded easily. Robin countered by throwing several of his birdarangs in Teekl's direction, only for them to be cut swiftly into halves by the cat's razor sharp claws.

'Anyone have a battle plan?' Artemis asked through the mind link while firing an array of explosive arrows at the protective dome of dark magic Klarion had conjured around himself.

Megan flew through the air and hurled pieces of debris at Klarion. 'What about the helmet of Fate? Maybe it could-'

'NO.' both Wally and Kaldur voiced through the mind link.

'When I adorned the helmet during our fight with the Injustice league, Nabu almost took me for its permanent host. If it wasn't for Kent Nelson's assistance, there is no question that I would still be under his control.' Kaldur continued. 'We cannot afford such a risk.'

Kaldur shaped and hardened the water from his water bearers into maces and swung powerfully at the dome.

'What about his cat?' Wally suggested while skidding across the floor; swiftly changing direction to avoid blasts of dark energy Klarion had aimed at him. 'From the time Nabu took over my body, we discovered that Klarion couldn't remain in this realm without his 'familiar'. It's what's keeping him here.'

The team nodded and changed their target of attack from the Lord of Chaos, to his large pet. Conner, who was the closest at the time, managed to land a punch on the overgrown feline and sent it flying to the wall. Klarion's form wavered a bit, but turned solid again after a few seconds.

He glared at the team. "How dare you hurt Teekl!" he yelled. His eyes glowed red and soon pillars of dark fire rose from the ground around the team. Teekl transformed back into a normal sized cat and stood on his wounded leg next to Klarion inside the protective dome.

'Looks like we need another plan.' Wally thought.

'You don't say..' Artemis rolled her eyes.

The team tried attacking the dome again, this time simultaneously. It didn't cause so much as a scratch, and the team was propelled backwards from the backlash.

'We need to fight magic with magic!' Robin shouted through the mind link. Wally was opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut when the boy wonder growled softly with a glare, 'Don't even try to say it doesn't exist right now, Wally.'

Kaldur continued to strike Klarion's shield. 'My level of ability in the mystic arts cannot compare to his. We will need someone stronger and more experienced.' He grunted as the force of another of Klarion's blasts threw him backwards.

'Aside from the only other magic user here strong enough to face Klarion is..'

'Zatara!' the entire young justice team yelled through the mind link. Klarion swept his hand playfully through the air, sending out a wave of dark energy. Conner, Megan and Kaldur jumped into the air, while Wally, Robin and Artemis ducked under it.

'Well then, lets get him here!' Artemis shouted, letting loose another arrow that bounced harmlessly off the dome.

'Yeah, about that. Looks like he's a little busy.' Conner said, after turning to look behind him. The rest of the team followed his gaze and saw that their mentors weren't faring any differently than they were.

Every time a league member destroyed a shadow creature, 3 more would take its place. And now, they were greatly outnumbered.

'Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, go assist the league while the rest of us here distract Klarion. Get Zatara and regroup back here.' Kaldur ordered.

The three teens nodded and ran towards the direction of their mentors. Megan turned invisible, floated through the air and sent psychic attacks at Klarion. Conner and Kaldur, punched at the dome, trying to divert Klarion's attention toward themselves.

The lord of Chaos snickered playfully, and lifted up a single finger at the two boys, sending them both hurtling through the air. Conner tried to shift his weight but wasn't quick enough, and eventually knocking into Megan. The three teens fell to the ground the struggled to stand up.

"Bye bye Baby Justice." He laughed and sent large blasts of fire at the trio. The attack came at the teens, who closed their eyes preparing for the impact. Though, it never came. The fire seemed to hit an invisible wall a few metres away from the teens and dissipated into nothing.

"What the?" Klarion frowned and fired again only for the exact same thing to happen.

"Stop this Klarion!" a voiced boomed behind Klarion. The dark lord turned only to see Zatara floating above him with Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis on another floating platform behind.

"Ergghh. Not you again old man.. You know you're no match for me." he smiled wickedly.

"Alone, perhaps not. But I'm not exactly alone now am I?" Giovanni smiled back.

"Soahc Emod Yort sed!" Zatara chanted aloud. The dome wavered and fell apart, exposing the Lord of Chaos and his familiar.

"Now!" Kaldur ordered, and the team sprung into action.

Conner and Megan threw furniture, Artemis shot her exploding arrows, Wally ran in and got a few punches in before speeding away from the flying furnishings. Kaldur swung his electrified water whips and Robin threw his well-aimed birdarangs.

Klarion was able to deflect most of the attacks, but one of Robin's birdarangs eventually got through and hit Teekl. The feline yelped in pain and fell onto his side. Klarion yelled out in anger as his form wavered again.

"No no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! How are you brats still fighting so well? 'Knightmare' was supposed to split you guys apart!"

"I guess you didn't think this through, Lord of Annoyance." Artemis smirked.

"Yeah! If anything, we ought to thank you. Thanks to the dreams, we're now closer than ever." Wally smiled and glanced at Artemis. She smirked back.

Klarion bent down to pick up Teekl and clutched him in his arms. He held up a hand beside him and summoned a swirling black and dark red portal.

"Ah, whatever.." Klarion sighed. "At least you brats cured my boredom a bit. Oh well, until next time then kiddies." He laughed and jumped into the portal. The team watched as the portal swirled closed, and collectively sighed in relief. A few moments later, their mentors arrived at their sides and looked over their proteges.

"What happened to the shadow creatures?" Megan asked after her uncle checked for any injuries.

"They vanished when Klarion disappeared into the portal. It seems that they were not able to hold onto their forms without their master."

Megan nodded and hugged her uncle, glad that the fight was over. The rest of the team members smiled and chatted with their mentors before eventually settling down onto the couch.

Batman addressed the present league members and the team, with Robin standing proudly at his side. "It seems that Klarion will not be attacking again anytime soon, so it would now be best for the team to get some rest and sleep. Proper sleep. The team will meet back in the mountain at 2pm tomorrow."

Every member of the young justice team didn't bother to question Batman's order. 1) Because he was _the_ Goddamn Batman. and 2) Because they all felt that they were going to collapse anytime soon. They had just been in a long, painful battle with the Little lord of Darkness, not to mention the strain on minds from the experience with their shared nightmares from earlier that day. They needed some serious shut eye.

Batman and Robin were the first to move, heading towards to the zeta tubes. Robin turned back and waved as his teammates as Batman keyed in the code to transfer them to the Batcave.

"Bye Dick!" Wally yelled from the couch, a knowing smirk stretched on his face. Artemis and Megan gave similar farewells. "See ya Dickie!" "See you soon Dick!" "Till tomorrow my friend" (Kaldur you spoil sport xD) Conner just nodded and smiled.

Batman twitched and stared down at his little bird, who was waving back to the team. The league members and team watched in amusement as Robin smiled back up to his father and let out a "What?" before the light engulfed them both and transported them away.

Flash ruffled Wally's hair, "You hungry kiddo?" Wally beamed up at his uncle. "You bet!" And they speedsters left too, in a flash of white light. One by one, the number of people of the cave lessened as they left through the zeta tubes. Aquaman and Kaldur left for Poseidonis, as he thought it would be best for Kaldur to recover there. Artemis returned to her home in Gotham after waving goodbye to Green Arrow and Black Canary, with Zatara leaving right after them.

Megan reassured her uncle she was unharmed, and opted to stay in the cave since it _was_ her home. J'onn checked her over one last time before nodding and promising to visit again tomorrow before leaving through the tubes.

After Conner watched each member leave, he turned to walk towards his room, when suddenly a hand gently grabbed his shoulder. Conner turned around in surprise and stared at Superman. After all, this was one of the rare times the man of steel had actually tried to make contact with him. Megan saw what was happening and floated into the kitchen smiling, leaving the kryptonians to themselves.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that.. you did a good job today." Superman said awkwardly. Conner couldn't help but smile.

"Ermm. Thanks. Maybe.. I'd be better if you could, you know, train me a little." the teen asked nervously.

Superman just nodded softly and smiled back. 'Well, at least thats something', Conner thought. He didn't accept, but he didn't refuse either, so maybe he still had a chance. Superman waved goodbye to Megan and Conner before finally leaving the cave.

Megan came out from behind the counter and kissed Conner. Both wrapped their arms around each other and just stood there holding each other for awhile, before deciding that the should get some sleep. They gave a final kiss goodbye and retreated to their rooms.

That night, every member of the team had the most peaceful sleep they'd had for years. With all the secrets finally out, what was left behind now was immense trust. They couldn't wait to see each other tomorrow, knowing it was definitely going to be an asterous day.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. I swear this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I was originally going to stop at the part where Klarion left, but the rest just wrote itself! :D I'm sure you guys are glad I continued though!<p>

Note: For those who don't know, this story was written before Zatanna and Rocket joined the team and is set in the first season, so.. no time skip.

**Anyways, please please review! They always make me happy! I'm probably going to write one more chapter after this, so look out for it :D**

I miss Supermartian.. :'(


	13. Chapter 12

**This is the LAST chapter guys! Thank you everyone for reading and following this story! With you guys, it was worth typing every letter! :D**

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, story alerted and reviewed! Please don't forget to REVIEW again at the end, to tell me how you liked/hated the story overall! At least I hope you didn't hate it :'(**

**On the bright side, now I can continue with my other stories, so look out for them ;D I guess thats it! Thanks again guys, you are awesome! Now, on to the final chapter~**

* * *

><p>Megan and Conner woke up from their peaceful slumber early the next morning. After they each bathed and changed, the couple sat down and ate breakfast, which consisted of fluffy, warm pancakes and waffles smothered in maple syrup. They then found a comfortable place on the couch and watched a movie while waiting for the rest of their teammates to arrive.<p>

At around 12pm, the familiar voice of the zeta tubes announced the first arrival. "Recognized, Aqualad B02."

"Hi Kaldur!" Megan smiled sweetly and floated to greet her team leader.

"Hello Megan, Conner. Has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Nope, you're the first. The meeting is only at 2pm after all."

Kaldur nodded and excused himself to the cave's library, in search of another book to read. Megan decided to begin cooking lunch. She used her mind to gather the ingredients and started by breaking a couple of eggs into a bowl. Conner was busy watching the news since he didn't really feel like watching the interesting fuzzy channel today.

About 10 minutes before 2, the team's speedster and archer entered the cave as well. They were both greeted by an appetizing aroma.

"That smells awesome!" Wally slobbered, and in a second was standing next to Megan in front of the oven. "What's cooking, beautiful?"

"I'm making pies!" she replied cheerfully. "It's around lunchtime and I thought that everyone would like something to eat."

"I sure hope you've made a lot Megan, knowing how Kid garbage disposal here is." Artemis smirked at the blushing speedster. "Anyways, where's Dick? I thought the boy wonder would be here already."

"He called earlier and said he was going to be a little late." Wally answered after his cheeks had returned to its original colour.

"What could he be doing? It's a Sunday." Artemis raised her eyebrow.

Conner was still watching the news when a certain black haired, blue-eyed boy appeared on the screen, standing confidently beside a tall, well-groomed man. Both dressed in expensive looking suits and were smiling at the hordes of reporters surrounding the stage below them.

The image on the TV monitor changed, now showing a blonde haired woman holding a microphone.

"Good afternoon viewers. I'm Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham city, where billionaire philanthropist, Bruce Wayne, has just donated a million dollars to the Breast cancer foundation as the Mother's Day gift to the people of Gotham." She said cheerfully to the camera.

The team turned their heads, their attention now on the TV and the story it was broadcasting. After all, a million dollars was a lot of money. Probably not to someone as famous and rich as Bruce Wayne, but to normal people like them, that was a whole lotta cash to just give away. Though it was for a good cause. "That's really nice of him." Megan commented while watching. Kaldur came into the room and greeted Wally and Artemis before turning to the monitor. He wanted to know what his team found so interesting.

Bruce stood at the podium and slowly answered the barrage of questions aimed at him while his young ward, Dick Grayson retreated to the shadows behind the stage. The people at the scene didn't seem to notice, but the team sure did.

They watched curiously as the boy glanced momentarily at his watch, his sea blue eyes widening slightly when he did. The boy shifted his gaze to his father, then at the audience, and finally at the staff around him before walking swiftly and silently off the stage. He talked to a man standing on the bottom floor, probably the stage manager, and gave a light bow. He was obviously apologizing for something. The boy then jogged to the side of a building before completely disappearing from view after turning the corner.

Half a second later, the robotic voice of the zeta tubes rang throughout the cave. "Recognized, Robin B01."

The team turned their heads towards the doorway and watched with wide eyes as the boy they had just seen moments ago on the news, strode confidently into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Dick waved. "Mmm.. something smells good." He said sniffing the air.

"Hold on a second!" Artemis suddenly yelled, shocking the rest of her surprised teammates out of their stupor. Everyone except Wally that is, who had just casually waved back at the new arrival.

"You're telling me you're _the _Richard Grayson?" Artemis pointed at the well-dressed boy. "Robin, the boy wonder is the ward of _the_ Bruce Wayne? And wait, doesn't that mean that Bruce…"

Dick smirked and let out one of his signature cackles. "Yeah, he's Batman and yeah, I'm Robin. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I mean… It just came as a surprise." Artemis said embarrassed at her previous outburst. Suddenly, Artemis tilted her head upwards and frowned at the smiling boy. "Hey! On my first day at Gotham Academy, weren't you the one who-"

"Yup!" Dick interrupted her as he reached into his suit pocket pulled out his I-phone. He slid his finger across the screen and pressed a button, bringing up a picture onto the screen. It was a photo of him and Artemis in their school uniforms from Artemis's first day at school. Artemis had on a confused and startled face, while Dick was smiling mischievously.

"Got it right here." The boy wonder said, imitating his smile from that day.

Artemis shook her head and let out a sigh. "We'll laugh about it someday, huh? Well played Dick, well played you little troll." She put Dick in a headlock and ruffled his hair. The both laughed and so did the team. Wally came up after and snatched the phone out of Dick's hands wanting to take a look at the picture.

"Nice face you got there, Artie." He said snickering.

"Hey! I was caught off guard, okay?" She let out an annoyed sigh while Wally and Dick started laughing.

"Pardon my interruption," Kaldur started, after Wally and Dick had calmed down. "but did Batman gather us here to have a meeting?"

"Nah." Dick answered. "I gave him a thorough review of what happened yesterday when we got back to the cave. He didn't think Klarion would show up again anytime soon, so he just let us have this day to rest and hang out."

The team nodded. They were quite happy that they could have a break from being heroes for a while and just enjoy each other's company.

"The pies are done!" Megan called cheerfully after reentering the kitchen. "Anyone want some?"

"You bet!" Wally yelled and blurred into the kitchen.

"Hey! You better leave some for us, Baywatch!" Artemis ran after the speedster.

The three boys left behind let out exasperated sighs.

"Some things never change." Said Dick. "At least now they themselves know its a lover's quarrel."

"I heard that!" both Wally and Artemis yelled simultaneously.

Dick held up his hands in defeat, before smirking and entering the kitchen. Kaldur and Conner smiled at each other before getting up to go join their friends in the kitchen.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly after that. You could even say it was…

"Asterous!" smiled the entire young justice team.

* * *

><p>Hope the ending was okay. Personally, I thought it was a nice place to end it! :D Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes~<p>

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! And again, THANK YOU!


End file.
